


Candy Dreams

by shiyakon



Series: Candy Dreams [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 再錄, 年齡操作
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyakon/pseuds/shiyakon
Summary: 那就像是被各種甜膩的糖果所堆砌起來的夢境。而最後這些都只是一場夢。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Candy Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001715
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2016的本子再錄，內容為印刷版（含番外）

01.  
就在迪克接到羅伊的求救電話時，他就知道情況應該比自己想像得糟，身為夜翼的迪克也已經做好了看見任何操蛋事的心理準備，但他可沒有料到會看到這個。  
杰森˙陶德正被羅伊抱在懷中。  
當然並不是那個長得比自己還高壯的杰森，而是和迪克記憶中一樣的小翅膀，只有13歲的杰森五花大綁，被羅伊緊緊抱著，身為一個羅賓他並沒有放棄，就算被麻繩綁住全身，杰森還是奮力掙扎。  
「迪克！」杰森在看見穿著緊身衣的夜翼後，像是有點鬆了口氣，隨後掙扎得更厲害，「放開我你這個死基佬！」  
「我才不是死基佬！」羅伊不滿地出聲抗議，但他還是抽出小刀割斷了繩索，獲得自由的杰森立刻蹦蹦跳跳地跑到迪克身後，當然離開前也不忘用力踹了羅伊一腳。  
「死基佬是什麼意思？」柯莉看著閃到迪克身後的杰森一眼，低頭詢問羅伊。  
「就是Gay、同性戀、同志，還可以拿來罵人，比方說我。」羅伊揉揉剛才被狠踹的肚子，一邊不滿地抱怨，「真要說迪克還比較像Gay好嗎。」全天下的人都知道夜翼有怎樣的一副好翹臀。  
「讚美我身材的話就先放到一邊，杰怎麼會變成這樣？」迪克挑起一邊眉看著羅伊和柯莉。  
「他們綁架我！」搶在羅伊開口前，杰森先指著對面的一男一女大喊。  
「我們才沒綁架你！」  
「那我怎麼醒來就在你們船上！我昨天才通過考試成為羅賓！」杰森用力哼了一聲，「蝙蝠俠可不會善待綁架犯。」  
「等等，杰你說什麼？」聽到了關鍵字，迪克忍不住拉過氣沖沖的杰森，「你昨天才通過考試？」  
聽見迪克的問題，杰森一副「你哪根筋不對』的臉看著迪克，而事實上他也直接說出來了，「你腦子還好嗎？昨天晚上你還跟我一起呢。」  
迪克只能轉頭看向滿臉無辜的羅伊。

「我們就跟之前一樣，到處找罪犯，結果一片混戰的時候杰森不小心中了什麼特殊的射線，他昏了過去後就變成這樣了。」  
好不容易安撫好杰森，趁著柯莉在另一間房看著他（杰森在柯莉面前似乎比較乖巧）的時候，迪克終於可以跟羅伊問清來龍去脈。  
「然後他一醒來就完全不記得我和柯莉。」羅伊嘆了一口氣，沮喪地垂下頭。  
「看樣子是只有成為羅賓之前的那段記憶了，我會帶杰森回到韋恩家，看看布魯斯有沒有什麼方法，或是問問正義聯盟。」  
「帶他回去？！你說帶杰森回去？！」聽見迪克的話，羅伊抬頭不敢置信地瞪看著迪克，「你瘋了嗎！別忘了之前你們對杰森做的那些事情──更不用說你家還有二隻羅賓！」  
「那你有其他方法嗎？」要是找得到解決方法，他相信羅伊不會帶著杰森來找他。  
羅伊沉默不語。  
「我答應你我會好好照看杰。」迪克看了杰森待的那間房一眼，他正窩在單人沙發上戒備地瞪著飄在身邊的柯莉，「相信我，我們連補償他都來不及。」  
「……要是我知道杰發生什麼事情，我會揍得你再也沒辦法去搭訕、也不會再讓杰見到你。」羅伊凶狠地瞪了迪克一眼，喊了柯莉一聲後，二人一起離開迪克的安全屋。

「就這樣走了？」杰森在羅伊和柯莉離開後，從沙發上起身，不滿地看向迪克，「他們是綁架犯，迪克！」  
「不，他們兩個是你的朋友。」  
「那我怎麼不記得他們？」杰森蹙緊了眉，看著窗外那艘綁架自己的飛船消失在黑夜之中。  
「因為發生了一些意外，我得帶你去找布魯斯，看看有沒有什麼讓你恢復原狀的方法。」  
聽見要去找布魯斯，杰森的眼睛整個亮了起來，但下一秒覺得自己似乎開心得太過明顯，杰森只能努力板起臉孔：  
「你早該帶我去找老頭了，迪克。」  
看著眼前努力隱藏起自己高興情緒的少年，迪克覺得以前的那個小翅膀似乎又回到了自己身邊。  
彷彿杰森不曾離去。

◆

夜巡結束回到蝙蝠洞後，布魯斯就看見迪克坐在一邊的椅子上，看起來就像是在等自己回來。他只是看向迪克等著對方開口。  
「布魯斯！」  
但在迪克開口之前另一道影子從他身後竄出來衝向他，布魯斯當然有千萬種方法可以躲開，但他沒有。  
布魯斯看見幼小的杰森正抱著自己。  
「迪克。」布魯斯抬頭看向迪克要求他說明，雖然面具遮住了布魯斯大半的臉，但迪克很清楚布魯斯的震驚不亞於幾個小時前的他。  
「因為意外，他跟羅伊和柯莉去出任務的時候被擊中，就變成這樣了。」  
「但我對此毫無記憶。」杰森放開布魯斯退了幾步，「來的路上迪克有跟我說了一些事情，但我還是不知道為什麼會跟那兩個傢伙混到一起。」  
布魯斯知道接下來杰森會問他一些他無法回答的問題，而韋恩家的管家非常會挑選時機地端著一杯熱咖啡走進蝙蝠洞，他在看見縮小的杰森時沒有太大的反應。  
「杰森少爺，歡迎回家。」阿爾弗雷德看了看杰森身上那件本來屬於紅頭罩的過大衣服，「穿著不合身的衣服實在不符合禮儀，我想我該替您準備一套衣服和點心，您覺得如何？」  
「我要吃阿福做的餅乾！」杰森聽見點心後眼睛都亮了起來，他跟在阿爾弗雷德身邊活潑地離開蝙蝠洞。  
布魯斯和迪克只是靜靜目送阿爾弗雷德和杰森離去，布魯斯轉頭看向迪克：  
「他什麼都不記得了？」  
「只記得自己剛成為羅賓，他不知道他後來──」想要說出口的話在思考了一會後，還是又吞了回去，「不知道你後來多了二個羅賓。」  
「……我會找到方法。」布魯斯坐回電腦前，戴著手套的雙手迅速地敲起鍵盤。  
「布魯斯──」看著電腦螢幕出現了一個又一個的視窗，迪克開口打算說些什麼就被布魯斯打斷。  
「迪克。」  
「我只是覺得，我們虧欠杰太多。」但迪克也知道，杰森不會希望他們用這種方式補償他，更或者說，杰森從來就不要任何人對他的補償。  
迪克看著那個一直放在蝙蝠洞的玻璃櫃，裡頭就掛著第二任羅賓的制服，就算杰森後來死而復生，以紅頭罩的身分在高譚活躍、甚至跟羅伊和柯莉組成了個法外者小同盟的時候，布魯斯也沒有收起過它。為了時時刻刻提醒自己所犯下的錯誤，也為了告訴自己杰森已經不會再回來。

「我會暫時待在這裡，直到杰森恢復。」迪克看了布魯斯一眼，安靜地轉身離開蝙蝠洞。  
只留下滿室靜謐。

◆

「我嚇到你了！」穿著羅賓制服的杰森帶著一臉勝利的笑容，一個翻身跳到布魯斯面前，還嚇得阿爾弗雷德不小心打翻了手上的熱飲和甜點。  
「不，我早在十分鐘前就知道你躲在螢幕後面。」  
「你才沒有！我躲得很好！」杰森一個翻身跳到蝙蝠車上面，「快點，我們什麼時候才要夜巡？」  
布魯斯看著蹦蹦跳跳的男孩，難得地露出一抹微笑，他放下咖啡杯朝著男孩走去，準備開始今晚和新羅賓的第一次高譚夜巡。  
第二任羅賓看著布魯斯雙手插腰，開心地開口：  
「今天是我這一生最棒的一天！」

然後那隻知更鳥在還來不及展開羽翼，獨自飛翔之前就被人硬生生折斷了翅膀，那場意外甚至不在蝙蝠的計算中，沒有人來得及阻止他的知更鳥殞落。  
而在杰森死後，他甚至連幫杰森復仇都辦不到，唯一能做的只有把小丑再次丟進阿卡漢，然後他每天就看著杰森的制服，提醒自己曾經多麼大意而失去了他的羅賓。  
看著螢幕上的資料一會，布魯斯把整個人都縮到了椅子裡，幾乎像是要把胸口的氧氣都壓出來般嘆了口氣。

◆

迪克離開蝙蝠洞直接往餐廳走去，但還沒走到餐廳就聽見裡頭傳來吵架聲，聽見大聲嚷嚷的達米安，迪克只是輕嘆了口氣後走進餐廳。  
「格雷森！這傢伙是誰！」一看見迪克，已經換下羅賓制服的達米安立刻指著已經吃消夜吃到一半的杰森開口大喊。  
「他是杰森──」  
「那個次級品！？為什麼他會在這裡！」  
「誰是次級品！你才又他媽的哪根蔥！」聽見達米安對自己的稱呼，杰森也毫不客氣地站起身回罵對方。  
「我是羅賓！蝙蝠俠的兒子！」達米安哼笑了一聲，露出勝利的眼神看著聽見自己的話後，明顯受到不小打擊的杰森。  
迪克有些不忍地看著努力隱藏自己情緒的杰森，他一把抓起達米安的衣領，「夠了，達米安，阿福不會希望你在餐廳跟杰吵架。」  
聽見迪克的話，達米安開口還想要反駁什麼，但最後只是嘖了一聲就掙脫迪克，離開了餐廳。  
目送達米安離開餐廳後，迪克才在心裡鬆了口氣，他走上前摸摸杰森的頭一邊開口：  
「嘿，小翅膀，不用太在意剛才達米安的話。」  
「所以蝙蝠俠之後有了另外的羅賓？」杰森抬頭有些無助地看向迪克，「我做得不好嗎？」  
迪克認得這個眼神。  
當蝙蝠俠還沒有帶杰森一起去夜巡、而迪克在蝙蝠洞時，偶爾杰森會用著這種眼神看著他，問他同樣一句話。  
「不，只是……發生了一些事情，但我們都還是一家人。」迪克輕鬆地抱起杰森，「好孩子休息的時間到了，明天再讓我們好好想想該怎麼讓你恢復原狀。」  
杰森沒有回答，只是將整個身體窩進迪克的懷中閉上了眼睛。


	2. Chapter 2

杰森正坐在韋恩大宅的餐廳裡，現在是早餐時間，阿爾弗雷德替全家人（對，包括布魯斯的所有人都難得地坐在同一張餐桌前）做好早餐後，各在達米安和杰森的面前放了一杯柳橙汁。  
布魯斯安靜地吃著自己的早餐，而另一個沒看過的黑髮少年正一邊看著手上的資料一邊喝著咖啡（雖然他在一早進入餐廳看到杰森的時候露出了一個非常微妙的眼神），達米安刻意拿叉子在餐盤上發出尖銳刺耳的噪音，一邊警戒地瞪著杰森，而迪克正用眼神警告達米安不要再這麼做，這一點讓達米安看起來更加焦躁。  
「達米安少爺，我想我們應該討論過關於餐桌禮儀。」阿爾弗雷德一邊幫布魯斯換上一杯新的黑咖啡，一邊開口。  
達米安嘖了一聲，但終於不再繼續發出噪音干擾其他人。  
雖然杰森不知道自己之前到底發生什麼事，但第六感告訴他自己不是該待在這裡的人，在高譚垃圾堆裡長大的杰森知道該相信自己的第六感，他決定吃完早餐後便趁著沒人注意的時候離開這裡。  
「杰森。」  
就在杰森下定決心後、拿起阿爾弗雷德特製火腿烘蛋三明治的同時，沉默已久的布魯斯突然開口。  
「……幹嘛？」  
「在你恢復原狀前，待在這裡，哪裡也不准去。」  
杰森幾乎都要懷疑布魯斯是不是有什麼讀心術的超能力，他不滿地開口反抗，「我有人身自由！你不能一直把我關在這裡！」  
「在還不知道你為什麼變成這樣、還有要怎麼恢復之前，你都不能離開這裡。」布魯斯無視杰森的抗議，他的表情和語調絲毫沒有任何改變。  
「那你怎麼不把我關進籠子裡算了。」  
「杰森。」迪克忍不住朝著杰森開口，但語氣並沒特別強硬，「布魯斯只是關心你。」  
杰森只是哼了一聲，低頭繼續吃著自己早餐。  
然後他看見坐在對面的達米安露出一個比自己更加不爽的表情，這一點反而讓杰森有點開心，覺得就留下來似乎也不壞。

◆

他後悔了。  
他快無聊死了。  
杰森無聊地在沙發上滾來滾去，一點也不想搭理待會阿爾弗雷德是否會神不知鬼不覺地走進來說自己不成體統。老實說阿爾弗雷德如果真的走進來，他還會比較開心一點。杰森幾乎整個人躺在沙發上，他看向坐在自己對面沙發，從剛才就不知道在忙些什麼的提姆（名字還是迪克告訴他的，他們到現在都沒說過一句話）。  
布魯斯一早就窩進蝙蝠洞、那個達米安則大概跟著布魯斯去，或是去上學了，杰森一點也不想知道；至於迪克，他好歹也是個警察，有正業要做，所以現在就只剩下杰森和提姆了。雖然他下意識地比起達米安更不想靠近提姆，但他現在實在無聊透頂，於是他試著先向對方搭話。  
「你在幹嘛？」  
「工作。」提姆連個眼都沒抬，手上依然在忙著計算著什麼。  
這一點倒是和布魯斯滿像的。  
「你也是羅賓嗎？」杰森滾近提姆一點，瞄了一下那疊資料上寫了些什麼，看樣子是韋恩集團的年度報表。  
提姆終於看了他一眼，但並沒有回答他的問題。  
「噢拜託。」看見提姆的反應，杰森只是翻了個白眼，「現在就算老頭跟我說他有十個羅賓我都不意外了。」  
「……你猜得沒錯。」  
「為什麼？我做了什麼？」杰森一雙接近天空藍的碧色眼睛直盯盯地看著提姆，「我還看見了我的制服放在蝙蝠洞的玻璃櫃裡。」  
雖然他毫無記憶，但杰森還是知道蝙蝠俠不會隨便把一個羅賓的制服就像標本一樣放在玻璃櫃裡面，他肯定做了什麼、或是說發生了什麼，所以讓蝙蝠俠不得不找一個新的羅賓──  
來代替他。  
想到這裡，杰森覺得自己不該待在這裡的那個想法又更加強烈，韋恩大宅的一切都讓他無比懷念，但也讓他無比焦躁，他不該屬於這裡，或許該回到高譚那條髒兮兮的小巷裡，那裡才是他的歸屬。  
「我倒是沒有想過我們會這麼和平的對話。」提姆沒有回答他的問題，只是放下手邊的資料，不知道從哪邊找來一本書後丟給他。  
「傲慢與偏見？」杰森挑高一邊眉看向提姆。  
「你總是在看這種書。」提姆只是聳聳肩，又坐回來繼續跟那一疊工作奮鬥。  
杰森看了提姆一眼，拿著書窩回剛才的位置，「我們之前沒有這樣對話過嗎？」  
「沒有，你恨死我了。」  
聽了杰森也沒多大反應，只是認同地點了頭，「大概是因為你那個很像老頭的地方讓我覺得火大。」說完，杰森翻開了書，沒打算再跟提姆搭話。

他看著乖乖窩在沙發上看著書的杰森，一時之間很難跟老是在高譚暗巷中找黑幫麻煩的紅頭罩聯想在一起。他只在自己蒐集的情報中推測杰森是為什麼成為紅頭罩，但他從來沒有問過杰森原因，因為他知道就算殺了杰森，對方也不一定會告訴他。  
但現在窩在沙發上安靜看著書的杰森或許才是他曾經該有的樣子。

他們兩個人都沒再開口，在客廳各據一地，安靜地做著自己的事。

◆

小丑尖銳刺耳的笑聲在整個屋子內迴響，在高譚長大的杰森知道小丑對於高譚及對於蝙蝠俠來說是個什麼樣的存在。他一腳踹倒擋路的小丑手下，就在看見小丑消失在走廊轉角時，杰森想也沒想地追了上去。他聽見身後布魯斯正在喊著羅賓，但杰森滿心只想抓到小丑，絲毫不理會身後的蝙蝠俠。  
「噢，蝙蝠的小小知更鳥。」發現追上去的是杰森時，小丑一如往常地裂嘴大笑，「這次這隻小知更鳥的翅膀會不會被折斷呢。」  
「想都別想！」杰森丟出蝙蝠鏢，但蝙蝠鏢卻直接穿過小丑的身體，就像穿過空氣一樣掉落在小丑身後的地板上。  
杰森詫異地看著不停大笑的小丑，但他一回神，立刻又丟出了其他的蝙蝠鏢。小丑只是站在原地，一點傷也沒有。  
「呃嗯，這樣可不行。」小丑伸出食指擺了擺，臉上滿是失望，「蝙蝠沒教你怎麼瞄準，嗯？沒關係，小丑來替蝙蝠好好教育一下這隻小小知更鳥！」  
小丑話剛說完，杰森就發現自己被丟在不知道哪邊的鐵皮倉庫內，手腳都被手銬銬上，連萬能腰帶也不知道何時被丟在無法輕易取得的倉庫角落。  
他抬眼就看見小丑拿著一根鐵撬站在自己身旁：  
「小丑老師的第一堂課要開始了！小知更鳥，有什麼問題？噢，萬能腰帶？不不，不能讓你拿到那個。」小丑發現杰森掙扎著想要爬向萬能腰帶被丟棄的方向，他不客氣地直接往杰森腹部狠狠踹了下去，「學生就該好好上課，不能亂動！蝙蝠連這個也沒教你嗎？」  
杰森抬頭瞪著小丑，對方眼神中只有瘋狂和愉悅，他張開雙臂開心地笑著開口：「沒關係，小丑會代替蝙蝠好好教育他的小知更鳥！」

「現在，我們先從怎麼瞄準目標開始。」小丑戲劇性地拉高了音調，一邊笑著揮了揮手中的鐵撬走近杰森。

「──森！杰森！」  
「不要碰我！」杰森幾乎是反射性地揮拳揍向那個不停抓著自己衣服的混帳，直到他聽見一聲悶哼後才回神。  
「……提姆？」杰森看向正捂著臉的提姆，才驚覺剛才那一拳是扎扎實實地揍到了對方臉上，「……抱歉、我、」  
「你做了惡夢。」提姆的語氣聽起來沒有生氣，這點讓杰森鬆了口氣，「你剛才夢到了什麼？」  
「……我忘了。」沉默了許久杰森才搖搖頭，「我回房間去了。」不等提姆回話，杰森說完逕自跳下沙發跑出客廳。

他夢到小丑、鐵撬，和一場爆炸。

◆

「夢？」  
面對迪克的疑問和布魯斯示意他繼續說下去的眼神，提姆點點頭：「但我不確定他夢到了什麼，他沒跟我說。」  
「迪克，去問問羅伊他們之前到哪個星系。」  
布魯斯沒多問什麼，一雙手又開始在鍵盤上忙碌了起來，迪克聽見只是點點頭轉身離開蝙蝠洞，甚至不在意布魯斯有沒有看見他的動作。  
「那我就回泰坦──」  
「你留下來，照顧杰森。」  
「你知道他恨死我了吧？」聽見這個指令，提姆忍不住開口詢問布魯斯，縱使他知道布魯斯心底很清楚這件事。  
布魯斯手上的動作稍微停頓了會，但沒有回答提姆的問題。  
「我知道了，希望他恢復之後不要把我的腦袋給射爆。」對於養父逃避問題的態度，提姆忍不住翻了個白眼後也離開蝙蝠洞。

月光透過窗戶灑落在房內，迪克看見床上那團鼓起來的被子，只是輕嘆了口氣。他將阿爾弗雷德請他帶上來的點心和熱牛奶放到床邊的小桌，坐到了床邊輕拍了拍被子。  
「小翅膀。」他知道杰森只是假裝睡著，「阿福說你今天沒吃晚餐，要我帶了一些東西上來給你吃。」  
那團被子依然沒有任何動靜，但迪克有得是時間，或許該說他早該分一點時間給杰森。  
迪克沒有仔細計算經過了多久時間，他只是輕聲說著那些紅頭罩可能已經忘記、但杰森還記得的過往。那團白色被子在他講到杰森拿著一盒披薩跑到他家的時候終於動了動，杰森從被子內探頭出來看向迪克。  
「我死了，是不是？」  
他感覺到迪克笑容僵硬了一下，但很快地又恢復，而迪克沒有回答他的問題。  
「我大概猜得到，雖然我可能沒你們聰明，但也沒你們想像中的蠢。」杰森從床上爬起身，歪著頭看向自己大哥，「我怎麼死的？」  
「……因為一場意外。」迪克沉默了很久才緩緩開口。  
杰森想起了下午的那個夢，雖然他還沒有全想起來，但多少也能拼湊出八、九成，「爆炸，哼？不要告訴我還有小丑。」  
「那是你的夢？」  
「我就知道那隻鳥寶寶會跟你們講，」杰森有些驚訝於自己說出『鳥寶寶』這個詞，但他直接忽略了迪克一樣詫異的眼神，「是啊我夢到了小丑和爆炸，看樣子這些是我忘記的那些東西，嗯？」  
杰森看著迪克，他知道迪克雖然沒有開口回答，但從他的表情來看，杰森知道自己猜對了，他本來想問迪克在自己死後蝙蝠俠是抱著什麼心情把自己的制服像個展示品一樣掛在蝙蝠洞、又是抱著什麼想法找了新的羅賓來代替自己，但後來他還是沒有問出口。  
如果可以的話他不想知道。  
「我餓了。」杰森開口，他的確是餓了。  
迪克這才笑了起來，他把三明治拿給杰森，「吃吧，小心別灑得滿床都是，不然阿福的說教就有你受的。」  
想起連蝙蝠俠都會害怕的阿爾弗雷德的說教，杰森非常聽話，小心翼翼地咬下一口三明治。


	3. Chapter 3

他不能呼吸。  
他因為感受到肺部的空氣幾乎被擠壓出來而醒來，沒想到睜眼後發現自己並不是在韋恩家的房間，而是在不知道哪裡的水中，身上甚至不知道被誰纏著密密麻麻的白色繃帶。  
──他得離開這裡。  
在意識到自己的氧氣化為水中的白色泡沫浮往水面，杰森滿腦子只有這個念頭。他掙扎著用盡力氣伸手撕開纏在身上的繃帶，用力踢著腳往上才終於離開水中。他大口喘氣感受到氧氣再次回到他的肺裡時，終於有時間抬頭看看這裡到底是什麼鬼地方。  
他才剛抬頭就看見拉斯和他女兒站在池邊，但不管怎麼找就是沒看到那個黑色的身影。  
──小丑、爆炸、母親、倉庫、鐵撬、布魯斯。  
──布魯斯、蝙蝠俠。  
一股突如其來的劇烈頭痛讓杰森忍不住大吼出聲，他的樣子很明顯地讓水池旁的衛兵警戒了起來，但杰森根本無暇顧及這些。  
──布魯斯、布魯斯、布魯斯、布魯斯、布魯斯、布魯斯！  
──他得去找蝙蝠俠。  
杰森忍著頭痛就往拉斯的反方向跑，一路上他似乎揍倒了幾個想要阻止他的衛兵。杰森沿著走道一路奔跑，最後他撞破一面玻璃，墜入黑暗。

迪克是被呻吟聲給吵醒的，他睜眼就看見懷裡的杰森不安地想要掙脫他，一面還發出模糊不清的話語。  
論起力氣，不管是現在的杰森、還是那個比自己高壯的杰森都無法贏過他。迪克只是又抱緊了還在懷中掙扎的杰森，另一手則輕拍著他的背，在杰森耳邊低聲開口：  
「沒事了、小翅膀，沒事了。」  
在杰森好不容易平靜下來時，迪克也終於聽清了杰森一直喃喃喊著的話是什麼。  
──布魯斯。  
這三個字宛如咒語般從杰森口中滑出，在迪克聽見而發出嘆息之前，便消失在黑夜中。

◆

達米安注意到了，那個次級品今天很安靜。  
就算他試著故意要在杰森下樓時絆倒他，那個次級品沒像平常一樣跟他吵起來，反而是瞄了他一眼後就避開他，下了樓走進餐廳。但如果他在這時候放棄，就不能叫達米安˙偉大的蝙蝠俠繼承人˙韋恩了，達米安不甘示弱地跟了上去，卻被跟在杰森身後下樓的迪克一把給拎了起來。  
「達米安，收起你的惡作劇。」  
「放開我！格雷森！」達米安就像隻貓一樣不停踢著腳，聰明的他當然也發現了迪克是從那個次級品房間裡走出來的，「為什麼你會從那個次級品房間走出來？！你跟他睡了嗎？！」  
聽見達米安的問句，迪克用了很大的力氣才控制住自己臉上的表情，他努力擺出一張『我是個嚴肅的大哥』的臉看著達米安開口：  
「你的問句不太對，達米安。」  
「所以你們睡了。」達米安臉上的表情就像是被蝙蝠俠下令不准跟著夜巡也不許吃阿爾弗雷德的手製消夜一樣絕望，「你都沒跟我睡過！」  
「你跟杰森睡了？」  
「夠了，小紅，回去睡覺。」迪克忍住了對提姆翻白眼的衝動，他回頭看向還是滿臉絕望的達米安，「你得修正你的用詞，達米安，我只有 **陪杰睡覺** ，沒有跟他睡。」  
「哇喔，我以為你早就跟他睡了。」提姆看起來已經清醒了五成，他語氣中充滿訝異。  
「我們是兄弟！提姆！」迪克放下達米安，「沒有人會跟兄弟睡！」  
「但你跟他睡了！」達米安忿忿開口反駁。  
「 **我是陪他睡一晚！不是跟他睡！** 」  
「噢，繼續欺騙你自己吧迪克。」提姆打了個呵欠，不再搭理韋恩家的大哥和么弟，轉身下樓尋找早餐去了。  
迪克則在達米安開口前阻止他：  
「該下去吃早餐了，如果不想被阿福說教的話。」  
達米安只能聽話。

但並不代表他用完早餐就不會去找杰森麻煩。  
達米安雖然在某方面來說還挺贊同紅頭罩對於高譚罪犯的做法，但並不代表他就得跟那個次級品玩我是你哥你是我弟、我們得親親愛愛和平相處的家家酒遊戲。更多時候杰森只會想拿槍往他腦袋打，他也只會想拿著武士刀就往杰森身上招呼。  
韋恩家的四隻羅賓一直以來都是這樣相處的，特別是他們三個對待紅頭罩的方式。  
他知道格雷森對於杰森的感情和對提姆或是對他有點微妙的不同，但平常格雷森還是煩得要死，老是纏著他或提姆。現在那個杰森變得跟自己差不多大回到這裡之後，格雷森幾乎把全部的注意力都放在那個次級品身上。  
而達米安就是不爽這一點。  
達米安結束了日課，本想直接去找那個次級品的碴，但他轉念一想後拐進廚房。  
達米安沒有花很多時間就看到那個次級品窩在書房沙發上，手裡拿著一本理性與感性，看見書名讓達米安忍不住挑高一邊眉，但還是端著阿福烤好的馬芬蛋糕走了過去。  
聽見有人走近的聲音，杰森從書裡抬頭就看見達米安端著馬芬蛋糕朝他過來，杰森沒有開口，只是疑惑地盯著達米安。  
「潘尼沃斯做的。」達米安沒多說什麼，也不管杰森手上還拿著書，硬是要把馬芬蛋糕塞到杰森手裡。  
「你拿來給我？」杰森懷疑地看著沒什麼表情的達米安，「你？」  
要是杰森沒搞錯，眼前這個高傲的小鬼（雖然他現在年齡跟杰森差不多）應該是很討厭他才對。  
「有什麼問題嗎，陶德。」  
現在還叫他陶德了。  
「……沒什麼。」杰森沒打算搭理達米安，他又低頭繼續看起閱讀到一半的書，順便一口咬下馬芬蛋糕。  
突然其來的嗆辣直接在杰森的鼻腔和喉嚨散開，杰森無法克制的大咳出聲，眼角甚至流下生理的淚水。  
「操你的！你加辣椒醬？！你在馬芬蛋糕裡面加辣椒醬？！誰他媽的會在馬芬蛋糕裡加辣椒醬！」杰森看見身旁的達米安嘴角彎成一個得意的笑容，惱怒地開口朝他大吼。  
「跪下來感激我吧陶德，這可是蝙蝠俠偉大的繼承人的特調點心。」達米安非常得意，看著杰森被辣椒醬嗆得滿臉淚水就有股爽快感。  
「你他媽的自己吃看看！」杰森一把抓起那個加了辣椒醬的馬芬蛋糕就朝達米安撲了過去。

而提姆終於結束了工作回到書房，就看到杰森和達米安二個人扭成一團，還握著一個馬芬蛋糕硬要往對方嘴裡塞，提姆思考了一會，決定在他們二個人發現他之前去找來阿爾弗雷德。  
韋恩家偉大的管家在來到書房後，進行了將近三個小時的說教──關於兄弟及家族感情的重要性，以及不可浪費食物──這才放過了杰森和達米安，但他們兩個得在晚餐時間上演一場兄友弟恭的娘娘腔戲碼。  
雖然杰森和達米安覺得這種事情真是噁心透頂，但韋恩家的人包括蝙蝠俠，都沒有人能夠違抗阿爾弗雷德。連布魯斯都只是看了他們兩個一眼，就沉默地吃著自己的晚餐。  
幸好在晚餐結束時，阿爾弗雷德似乎滿意地點了點頭，還送給他們兩個一人一份小甜餅。

◆

杰森打開塔莉亞給他的那份文件，從牛皮信封裡掉出來的是穿著一身紅衣、胸前寫著R的少年跟著蝙蝠俠夜巡的照片。  
他花了一段很長的時間才知道那張照片代表的是什麼意思。  
──蝙蝠俠找了一個新的羅賓。  
因為他死了，所以蝙蝠俠找了一個新的羅賓來代替他，甚至連夜翼也和他們一起合作。  
因為他死了，所以蝙蝠俠需要一個新的羅賓。  
杰森愣愣地盯看著手中的照片許久，才理解這個被突然放到眼前的事實，他覺得自己彷彿回到了拉薩路水池，肺部的空氣全都被擠壓出去讓他無法呼吸，但他卻無法從水中掙脫。  
杰森又過了很久才打開另一份資料，他看完後忍不住將那張資料揉成一團垃圾。  
──他死了，而小丑沒有。  
他因為小丑而死，蝙蝠俠卻沒有因此殺了小丑，反而只是將他丟進阿卡漢精神病院，讓他繼續有機會殘害高譚市民。理解到這一點後，憤怒焚燒著杰森的理智，他將資料收了起來，轉身走出旅館房間。

──既然蝙蝠俠做不到，就由他來守護高譚，由他來成為高譚的武器。

達米安結束夜巡後再回自己房間前，他先繞到了杰森房間，當然並不是要關心那個次級品的狀況之類的，而是確認格雷森有沒有跟那個次級品一起睡，如果有的話他就要一拳揍醒格雷森那個混帳，然後把他趕回自己房間。  
但他才剛走到杰森房門，就聽見從房內傳來的呻吟。達米安挑了眉，沒有任何猶豫就擅自打開了門走進房間。  
「──不！」  
突如其來的大吼讓達米安嚇了一跳，他迅速躲藏到陰影處，警戒地觀察正在被窩裡不安扭動的杰森一會，發現對方並沒有醒來才安靜地走進床邊。  
杰森在床上不斷掙扎扭動，他伸出手像是想要抓住什麼，一面喃喃說著什麼。達米安蹙眉看著杰森，有些好奇地低下頭靠近杰森，想要聽清楚對方到底在夢中說了些什麼。  
「……為什麼……不是我──」  
就在達米安覺得自己都快碰到杰森時，他終於聽清楚了對方的夢話，語氣是達米安從未聽過的絕望和無助，那幾乎不像是老是拿著槍要跟他對幹的紅頭罩，也不像看見他就等不及要嗆他幾句的杰森陶德。  
或許是被杰森出乎意料的這句話嚇到，達米安幾乎是下意識地握住了杰森再次開始在空氣中亂抓的手。

然後達米安就看見杰森那雙接近天藍的碧色眼底滿是驚訝，直直地看著自己。

「……是你先抓住我的。」經過一段不短的沉默，達米安終於受不了地開口。  
杰森這才發現自己緊握著達米安的手。他看了看達米安，對方看起來正努力忍受尷尬而不甩開杰森的手。現在這個情況的確是尷尬到了極點，杰森只能默默放開手。  
「……你在這裡做什麼？」杰森疑惑地看著還沒換下羅賓制服的達米安，「走錯房了嗎？。」  
「我才不會走錯房。」達米安丟了一個「你是白癡嗎」的眼神給杰森（雖然他帶著多諾米面具，但杰森就是這樣覺得），「當然是你說夢話吵得要死，我以為你要死了才進來。」  
「是嗎，我說了什麼？」  
「我哪知道，你連夢話都說得不清不楚。」達米安哼了一聲就撇過頭。「我要回房了，真是浪費我時間。」  
達米安才剛轉身要走，杰森就開口叫住他。他回頭看向杰森，但對方張口停頓了好一會，最後什麼也沒說出口，只是躺回床上窩進被子裡。  
「陶德，我大概沒那麼討厭你。」  
達米安又看了那個被窩一會才開口，但不等對方回應就逕自離開了房間。


	4. Chapter 4

「為什麼你沒殺了小丑！」杰森看見自己拿著槍指著布魯斯，「我說的不是其他人，而是小丑！為什麼？！」  
蝙蝠俠只是緊抿著唇但沒有開口。  
「他從你身邊奪走了我！」雖然戴著面具，但杰森知道自己有多絕望，「要是小丑殺了你，我會毫不猶豫地殺了他……但你沒有。現在你該選擇了，殺了我、或是殺了小丑。」  
他看見小丑在聽見這句話時露出了愉快的笑容，「噢，小蝙蝠，聽聽這個愛的告白，你可不能再次辜負你的小小鳥。」  
「閉嘴！」杰森加重了手上的力道，把小丑勒得更緊，但小丑絲毫沒有任何影響，反而像是被逗樂般地發出嘶啞笑聲。  
整個空間只迴盪著小丑空洞的笑聲，杰森站在旁邊冷靜看著這一切，看著那個死而復生成為紅頭罩的自己和小丑。他知道蝙蝠俠接下來會做出什麼選擇。他會轉身走向窗邊，假裝要離去，但就在他開槍的時候他會閃過子彈，朝他丟出蝙蝠鏢──  
蝙蝠俠抽出蝙蝠鏢朝小丑胸口丟了過去，蝙蝠鏢精準地沒入小丑的胸膛，刺穿了他的心臟。本來迴盪在整個房間內的笑聲瞬間停了下來，杰森詫異地看著蝙蝠俠，另一個自己臉上的表情大概跟他一模一樣。  
「你說得對，我早該殺了他。」  
蝙蝠俠的聲音一如以往地淡漠。

「不對！」杰森衝上前想要拉住那個在自己夢中殺了小丑的蝙蝠俠，但他只是穿了過去，「不該是這樣！你不會為了我殺了他！」杰森開口大吼，但不管是另一個自己還是蝙蝠俠，都沒有人理會他。彷彿他才應該是那個不在這裡的人。  
他只能看著蝙蝠俠就像丟垃圾一樣把小丑的屍體丟到旁邊，另一個自己也不可置信地看著蝙蝠俠的舉動，而蝙蝠俠只是把夢中的自己擁入懷中。  
「回家吧，杰森。」  
──事情不該是這樣。  
杰森腦子裡有個聲音明白地告訴自己，但他只是看著蝙蝠俠拉著自己離開這棟廢棄的公寓，而杰森就像著了魔似地跟在後面。  
他知道這一切都是夢境，也知道蝙蝠俠不會為了他而私自制裁罪犯，所有人都以為蝙蝠俠自認凌駕於法律之上，但他們根本不知道蝙蝠俠才是那個最相信法律的人。  
蝙蝠俠是那麼美好，他的雙手根本不該沾上任何一個罪犯的鮮血，至少不該為他。這個混和著自己心底期望的夢境讓杰森覺得噁心，但他無法自拔。  
杰森不知道這個夢還要持續多久，他就像幽靈一樣跟著他們兩個回到韋恩莊園。他看見阿爾弗雷德對於自己的出現並沒有露出多少訝異，反而只是笑著說「歡迎回家」。迪克看樣子也在蝙蝠洞待了一陣子，看見自己的出現，他開心地不顧自己扭傷的腳還沒全好，衝上前給了他一個擁抱。

杰森就看著這一切像是無法停下的膠捲般，只能任由它在眼前播放，除此之外什麼也不能做。

◆

布魯斯走進杰森房間，看見迪克正坐在床邊，而提姆和達米安也在。他們三個在聽見腳步聲後不約而同地回頭看向他。  
「他沒有醒。」迪克開口，「我們不管怎麼叫他都沒有醒。」

迪克好不容易處理好了警局裡那些堆積到一定高度的文書作業，也解決了幾個晚上在布魯德海文遊走的小罪犯後，在隔天深夜回到韋恩家。達米安和提姆跟他說杰森從昨晚睡到現在。  
他試了各種方法想要叫醒杰森，從溫柔的叫喚到最後他幾乎是想要一拳揍醒杰森，但他的小翅膀依然沒有清醒的跡象。提姆甚至在他握拳的時候冷靜地提醒迪克，他和達米安也已經試過這種方法了，但一點用也沒有。  
最後他們只能找來蝙蝠俠。

布魯斯走近床邊看著杰森，要不是看見杰森胸膛微微起伏，他幾乎要把眼前的身影跟當初那個安靜躺在棺木裡的小男孩重疊。  
「你有問過羅伊了嗎？」布魯斯看向完全把擔憂寫在臉上的長子。  
迪克點點頭，「羅伊說解決方法目前也還找不到，但那個會讓杰森困在夢境，除非他自己想醒。如果硬要叫醒他的話，可能只會讓杰森永遠是這個樣子。」  
「我會找到方法。」  
不等他們反應，布魯斯逕自轉身離去。

布魯斯坐在螢幕前看著電腦視窗，手上的動作沒有停下來，他也早就知道那個外星救難犬早在30分鐘前就來到蝙蝠洞，但卻只是在他身後飄來飄去。布魯斯終於受不了地低聲開口：  
「超人，不要像顆氣球一樣飄來飄去！」  
「……我幫你問過札坦娜了，這是一種魔法，她或許有方法可以讓杰森恢復原狀。」克拉克終於開口，但他看起來有些不安，「她可以讓人進入杰森的夢境帶他回來，但是……」  
實在是看不下去克拉克吞吞吐吐的樣子，布魯斯惱怒地用力扯下超人身上的大紅色披風，把鋼鐵之子扯到自己面前低吼：  
「話說完。」  
「如果不順利的話，你跟杰森都會被困在夢境裡面。」克拉克天藍色的眼睛盈滿擔憂，「B，也許我們還能找到更安全的其他方法……」  
「沒有更安全的方法。」布魯斯將克拉克不切實際的想法狠狠打碎，「你自己也知道。」  
克拉克聽了沒有開口，只是低下了頭。  
「……我不能再失去杰森。」布魯斯疲憊地靠向椅背。  
「B……」  
布魯斯看著那個擺放在玻璃櫃裡的制服，隨時提醒那是他曾經犯下的錯誤、他曾經的失敗、他曾經的悔恨。  
克拉克當然也知道杰森對於蝙蝠俠來說是一個怎樣的存在，他關心杰森、但也擔心布魯斯。至少布魯斯現在沒有叫他滾出高譚，還允許自己在蝙蝠洞裡陪著他。  
「札坦娜什麼時候能幫忙？」布魯斯抬頭看向那個一焦慮就會飄在旁邊的人型氣球開口。  
「隨時，只要你準備好。」放棄了說服布魯斯的想法，克拉克有點無奈地回。

「別想，布魯斯。」  
當天深夜，札坦娜來到韋恩莊園，跟著蝙蝠俠一起走進杰森房間向羅賓們說明一切後，迪克雙手交叉擺在胸前反駁布魯斯的方法。  
似乎沒有料到蝙蝠家的長子會拒絕這個提議，超人和札坦娜互相看了對方一眼。  
「高譚不能沒有蝙蝠俠，我也不想假裝我是蝙蝠俠。」迪克看著蝙蝠俠表情變得十分難看，「由我去。」  
「什麼？」站在一邊的達米安在聽見迪克的決定後，忍不住驚訝地喊出聲。旁邊的提姆雖然沒有開口，但表情也充滿驚訝。  
「迪克──」  
「不，由我去。」迪克直接打斷布魯斯還沒說完的話，堅定的姿態不容任何人改變他的決定，「我答應過羅伊和柯莉會好好照看杰森。」  
就在布魯斯蹙起眉開口說話之前，迪克再次打斷了布魯斯：  
「不是只有你需要補償他。」

◆

這個世界沒有紅羅賓、也沒有那個自稱布魯斯韋恩兒子的小鬼。只有蝙蝠俠、夜翼，和紅頭罩。  
而這個世界的蝙蝠俠也確實凌駕在法律之上，就在他殺了小丑之後。  
杰森想起之前蝙蝠俠說過的話，跨越那條線非常簡單，但一旦踩過去就再也無法回頭，而他的確沒有想要回頭，所以他選了一條和蝙蝠俠不同的道路。他控制毒品、掌握高譚的黑道，只要有人不遵守他定下的遊戲規則，子彈就會毫不留情地替那個本來就該死的傢伙的人生劃下句點。  
杰森看著和現實中截然不同的蝙蝠俠，他也在殺死小丑後跨越了那條線，和紅頭罩一起走上另一條道路。杰森看著這一切發生，他清楚知道這些都只是謊言，但他無法克制自己待在這裡，這裡對杰森來說就像是裹著糖果外殼的毒品，看見那樣的蝙蝠俠他覺得既開心又痛苦。  
夜翼彷彿成為了蝙蝠俠和紅頭罩最後的良心，他不只一次為了「該不該殺死罪犯」而跟蝙蝠俠和紅頭罩爭吵，夜翼大可離開他們回到布魯德海文，但他沒有。迪克總是這樣，家族對他的重要性遠過其它，或許也是因為迪克認為他總有一天能夠把蝙蝠俠和紅頭罩拉回正確的道路上。  
杰森看著又開始爭吵的夜翼和蝙蝠俠，如此地想。  
直到最後迪克依然沒有吵贏蝙蝠俠。在迪克悻然離去時，杰森無聊地也跟在迪克身後，反正這裡沒有人看得見他。  
他跟著迪克走回房間，杰森主動找了房間內的沙發窩了進去，而就在他調整好坐姿時抬頭就看見迪克滿臉詫異地看著他。

「……小翅膀？」  
迪克開口，喊出那個杰森已經快要半年沒聽到的稱呼。


	5. Chapter 5

杰森愣愣地看著站在眼前的夜翼，對方也一臉疑惑地看了房間一圈後轉頭看向他。  
「你看得到我？」  
「為什麼看不見？」還能跟你對話呢。  
杰森警戒地瞪著眼前的夜翼一邊跳下沙發，將整個身子藏到沙發之後，「你是誰？」  
「……？」迪克疑惑地看著躲到沙發後的杰森，雖然這個樣子還挺可愛的，但現在得先說正事。迪克盡量露出笑容試著讓杰森放下戒心，「我是來帶你回去的，杰森。」  
「哈，你以為我會信嗎？」杰森依然躲在沙發後面，「怎麼可能過了快半年才看到我？」  
聽見杰森的話，迪克愣在原地，「──什麼？」  
「迪克，你在幹嘛？」  
迪克還來不及回答，房門就被打開，杰森──正確來說應該是長大後的杰森就站在門口，他看了看房間後一臉狐疑地看著迪克：  
「我剛才聽到你在說話，你是在跟空氣練習下一次的道德演說嗎？」  
迪克詫異地瞄了一眼的確是躲在沙發後面的杰森，他一進房間就能看見他，但另一個杰森卻沒有看見。  
這太詭異了，札坦娜可沒有預先說過會有這種情形。  
「……是啊，你知道的，你很缺乏這個。」迪克笑著聳聳肩順著對方的話講下去。  
杰森只是露出一臉「你省省吧」的表情關上房門。  
確認門外的腳步聲已經逐漸消失，迪克這才轉頭看向躲在沙發後的小杰森開口：  
「這到底怎麼回事？他們看不見你？」  
杰森思考了一會才從沙發後面走了出來，他窩回椅子上，「你本來也看不到，迪克。讓我猜猜，你是本來的迪克，哼？」他早該想到蝙蝠俠總會有任何方法找到他，不管他在哪裡。  
「你被困在這裡了，我來帶你回去。」  
「我怎麼了？」  
「你沒有醒來，再這樣下去你會死。」迪克伸出手，「小翅膀，回家吧。」  
杰森搖頭：  
「不。」他沒看向迪克，只是低著頭，「既然如此也好，這次記得確認我真的死了。」  
迪克覺得聽到了自己神經斷裂的聲音。  
下一秒杰森還來不及反應，就被迪克一拳打倒在地，沙發也因此整個翻到地板上，迪克似乎不在意是不是會吵到屋子裡的蝙蝠俠和剛剛離去的紅頭罩，他一把抓起杰森又給他一拳。  
「你可以再說一次看看！我會揍到你說不出來！」  
杰森看著憤怒朝他大吼的迪克，大概是第一次看到迪克這麼生氣的樣子，他想。他甚至不知道為什麼迪克突然對他發這麼大的火。  
看見杰森眼神裡除了震驚之外還有茫然，迪克就知道杰森根本不明白他為什麼這麼憤怒，發現這點後讓迪克更加生氣。可以的話，他簡直想要用力抓著杰森搖醒他。  
「你就這麼想死？啊？」依照他剛才製造出的巨大聲響跟現在的聲音來看，下一秒應該就要有人衝進房間，但門外沒有傳來任何腳步聲。  
「我得說我還沒有很想死，」杰森忍不住開口替自己反駁，「但我覺得既然都這樣了，那這是對所有人都好的方法。」他說得理所當然，彷彿就像在說「嘿我去便利商店幫你們買個麵包」一樣。  
杰森阻止了迪克想說下去的話，他繼續說：  
「仔細想想，高譚少了一個紅頭罩，蝙蝠俠和羅賓也可以管理得很好……只是沒有我在的時候那麼好，有鑑於你們對罪犯的憐憫心都要滿出海。」杰森聳聳肩，「我繼續待在這裡也不錯，雖然他們看不到我，但至少在這裡的我還滿開心的，再說反正我都死過一次了。」  
「好吧。」迪克聽完的回答讓杰森鬆了口氣，但他又補上一句，「但我不會把你留在這裡。」迪克雙手在胸前交叉，語氣堅定。  
「你是白癡嗎？格雷森。」  
迪克知道杰森只有在生氣的時候才會叫他格雷森，但他一臉無所謂，「他們都看不到你，你在這邊也很無聊吧？總要有個說話對象。」  
「誰像你活像個長舌婦。」  
「我很受歡迎，大家都喜歡會說話的男人。」  
「噢，是啊，長舌格雷森。」杰森翻了白眼。「說真的，你要怎麼帶我回去？我沒看到什麼通道之類的。」  
「札坦娜說只要你自己願意離開，我就可以帶你回去。」  
「魔法。」杰森哼了一聲。  
迪克走近杰森，伸手一把將他從沙發上抱起來後自己坐了下去，還不忘把杰森放在自己腿上，杰森簡直快被這個舉動噁心死，他轉頭看向迪克慍怒地朝他開口：  
「放我下來，你這戀童癖！」  
「哇喔，這叫兄弟親密的表現，你傷到我的心了，小翅膀。」迪克誇張地嘆了口氣，一臉超級受傷。  
「你知道你不能在這裡待太久，對吧？」看見迪克完全沒想把自己放下沙發的樣子，杰森乾脆放棄掙扎，「Dicky Bird，你才是那個該回去的人。」  
「本來要來帶你回去的人是布魯斯，」迪克輕聲開口，「你死了之後他很傷心，有很長一段時間沒有人敢提起你……當然布魯斯沒有表現出來，但我們都知道。」  
「因為他是蝙蝠俠。」杰森笑了起來，「其實我不怪老蝙蝠，真的。」  
他來到這裡之後突然發現這不是什麼人的錯，就因為那個蝙蝠俠他不會放棄自己的原則，而他不過是那個在高譚骯髒小巷裡長大的杰森陶德而已，不是迪克、不是提姆、也不是那個有著布魯斯血緣的達米安，就因為是杰森陶德。  
夢裡一切都是如此完美，蝙蝠俠救了他，為了他殺了小丑，他的付出也得到了同等的回報。沒有那個刺眼的小紅鳥、也沒有那個高傲自大的臭小鬼，只有蝙蝠俠、夜翼和紅頭罩。  
正因為是夢。  
「老蝙蝠給你多少時間？」蝙蝠俠不可能讓寶貝養子跟自己一起死在這邊，他也不可能讓迪克因為他而死。  
「沒多久。」  
「好吧。」杰森回頭看向迪克，「要是蝙蝠俠知道夜翼也溺死在夢裡大概不會放過我，是該醒了。」  
聽見杰森依然習慣性將自己的重要性歸為零，迪克忍不住蹙緊了眉，但他沒多說什麼，只是笑了笑：  
「回家吧，杰森。」  
──反正他有的是時間可以糾正他的小翅膀這個該死的觀念。

他在自己房間。  
杰森張眼，熟悉的天花板映入眼底，他盯著天花板一會，轉頭看見迪克正躺在他左手邊的床，而札坦娜正笑著對也是剛醒來的迪克說著什麼。接著他聽到了衣服摩擦的聲音，杰森轉頭就看見布魯斯穿著蝙蝠俠的制服站在床邊看著他，依然面無表情，但杰森可以感受到布魯斯面罩下的眼神似乎變得柔和。  
「Hi,Old man.」  
他開口。  
「Welcome home,Jason.」  
布魯斯回。

Fin.


	6. A few days later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外1

在札坦娜的幫助下，終於恢復原狀的杰森在擺脫哭得跟娘們一樣的羅伊和柯莉後，終於能夠回到安全屋。  
安全屋就和之前自己離開的時候一樣，甚至連植物都沒有枯萎，杰森看著依然生長得十分健康的綠色盆栽，思考到底是誰在他離開的時候幫忙照顧這些小東西。不可能是羅伊，因為他是個白癡。也不可能是柯莉，因為她忙著跟羅伊到處跑。  
「嗨，小翅膀。」  
突然響起的嗓音打斷了杰森的思考，他回頭就看到迪克穿著夜翼制服，很自然地打開窗跳了進來。  
「他媽的你是不會走門嗎？」  
「我以為你不會喜歡我自己開門進來。」  
「從窗戶鑽有比較好嗎！？」看著迪克極其自然地從窗戶進來，杰森翻了個白眼，在他看著迪克把一個紙袋放到餐桌上後終於忍不住開口，「你那是什麼東西？」  
「你很喜歡吃的辣熱狗麵包啊。」  
「喔。」迪克太理所當然的態度只能讓杰森愣愣地回個單字，過一會才回過神來發現事情不對，「不，我是說你幹嘛拿這個來我家？是很閒嗎？」  
「嗯……」迪克思考了一會，「因為我要把你。」所以先從送食物開始。  
「……啥？」  
迪克的語氣就像是「今天天氣超級好你覺得呢？」雖然每個字杰森都能夠理解，但組成一個句子就只能讓他呆站在原地，看著笑得很欠揍的迪克格雷森。  
「你腦子有什麼問題？」  
最後杰森只能得出這個結論。

他覺得迪克真的腦子有問題。  
哪有人突然就說要追一個男的，而且那個男的還是自己兄弟（雖然不是親生兄弟）。  
「說真的，鳥寶寶，你要不要帶迪克去瞭望塔看看醫生。」杰森語氣嚴肅地看著不知道為什麼也常跑來自己安全屋的提姆開口。「我話說完了，你可以滾回韋恩家了。」  
「我等工作做完就回去。」提姆窩在沙發裡一動也不動。  
「你們他媽的到底什麼毛病！為什麼一直往我這裡鑽！」杰森不記得自己跟其他三個兄弟感情有好到安全屋可以隨他們進來，那個大的萬年發情鳥就算了，為什麼連老三都動不動就往這裡鑽！  
「因為達米安太吵。」  
「不會滾去泰坦嗎？」  
「泰坦也太吵。」提姆打開筆電，轉移了話題，「我覺得只有你沒注意到迪克對你特別好，我都以為你們搞在一起了。」  
「誰要跟他搞在一起！」杰森憤怒大吼。「他以前喜歡的是女人！」  
提姆這才抬眼看了氣沖沖的杰森，他依然以平靜的語調開口，這一點簡直和布魯斯一模一樣，「你又怎麼確定他真的一直都喜歡女人？人都會變，大紅。」看看那個老是以討論聯盟事情的理由來韋恩家蹭飯的超人，人家以前喜歡的還是那個露易絲連恩呢。  
杰森沒有回話，只是瞪著提姆。

「說真的Dicky Bird，你到底腦子有什麼問題？」  
就在迪克不知道第幾次帶著各種食物和電影或是書闖進自己安全屋後，杰森終於忍不住用著憐憫的眼神看著迪克開口。  
迪克一臉不解的看著杰森，「什麼問題？」  
「你喜歡的類型是哪種？」迪克主動地打開冰箱拿出啤酒，讓他忍不住瞪著他開口。  
「紅頭髮大胸部。」  
「女的。」  
「當然是女的，女的才有胸部。」迪克露出「小翅膀你還好嗎」的臉點點頭。  
杰森覺得自己還有耐性跟迪克對話下去，真該給自己一個獎勵。  
「基於以上這些理由，你該去找隨便哪個紅頭髮大胸部的女人，去窩在她家跟她打炮而不是老往我這裡跑。」  
杰森發誓他下次再看到迪克露出滿臉同情的樣子就要拿槍轟了他的臉。  
「小翅膀，同時追二個以上的人不符合我的原則。」迪克說完還朝他露出了一個人見人愛的招牌迪克格雷森笑容。

隔天杰森就帶著全身家當擠到飛船上，打算跟羅伊和柯莉去外星玩個大半年再回地球。  
「小杰鳥你知道嗎？我覺得被追也沒什──」  
「他媽的閉嘴。」  
話還沒說完杰森就拿著靈刀抵在脖子上，羅伊只好乖乖閉嘴，但看見杰森把刀收起來後，羅伊又絲毫沒有記取教訓地繼續開口：  
「說真的，因為這樣來打擾我跟柯莉的雙人旅行實在是很不夠兄弟。」  
杰森只是回他一個白眼。

Fin.


	7. A few days later-2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外2

阿爾弗雷德已經在韋恩家服侍多年，從布魯斯的父親‧湯瑪士韋恩開始，就一直陪伴著韋恩家族，一路看著布魯斯從一個失去父母、不知所措的少年成長為人人懼怕的高譚惡魔、正義聯盟的首席顧問，最後和超人在一起。是的，就是字面上的Gay在一起。  
阿爾弗雷德已經不是很在意自家少爺跟那個溫文有禮、甚至比自家少爺更有常識的氪星人搞在一起，至少跟母猩猩相比或許還有一點生產性能夠期待。  
而身為韋恩家的管家、被整個家族默認的韋恩當家（沒有人敢反抗阿爾弗雷德，包括蝙蝠俠），最近發現了那個跑去布魯德海文的大兒子──迪克格雷森，在杰森恢復正常後更常回來高譚。然而大多時候都是去找杰森，而不是回到韋恩莊園。就算回到莊園，也總是會帶著一袋小甜餅離開。  
「迪克少爺，我記得您二天前才從這裡拿走一袋小甜餅。」阿爾弗雷德看著那個穿著便服，正在廚房翻找著什麼的韋恩家老大開口。  
「噢、嗨，阿福。」被管家當場抓包自己在翻櫥櫃，迪克難得有點尷尬地打了聲招呼，「我就只是肚子有點餓。」  
「如果您是指中午您連吃了奶油白酒牛肉義大利麵二盤還不夠的話，恐怕您得注意一下您的體脂肪了。」  
「呃……」發現自己瞞不過老管家，迪克也很乾脆地放棄，「我只是想帶點小點心去找杰森，他很喜歡你做的小甜餅。」正確來說，韋恩家的人沒有一個不喜歡阿爾弗雷德的小甜餅。  
「或許您可以建議杰森少爺常回來吃飯，我會很願意給他幾袋帶回去。」  
「喔不不，」迪克思考了一會，最後放棄般地嘆了口氣，「好吧，因為有你的東西杰森會比較願意讓我走進他房子。」最近小翅膀連窗戶都鎖死了，他根本不得其窗而入，只能乖乖等杰森打開大門讓他進去。  
老管家盯看著正忙著沮喪的迪克一會，「恕我失禮，迪克少爺，您喜歡杰森少爺嗎？」  
「嗯……嗯。」大概是知道再怎麼樣也瞞不過管家，迪克這次沒有猶豫很久便點頭回答。  
「噢。」阿爾弗雷德大概可以想像得出來布魯斯知道後會是什麼表情。  
迪克有點不知所措地抓了抓頭，「你覺得布魯斯知道後會說什麼啊？」雖然他覺得布魯斯搞不好早就知道了，但還是想問問老管家的看法。  
──或許會因為都是自己養子因此寬容一點，畢竟他自己都跟超人搞在一起了。  
但隨即傳來的低啞嗓音徹底地打碎迪克的小小期待。

「我不准。」布魯斯靠在門口，看著迪克開口。  
「你跟超人──」  
「那不表示我會同意二個兒子搞在一起。」  
布魯斯就在迪克忿忿地站起來開口抗議到一半時打斷他的話，「不准再去找杰森。」不給迪克有任何抗議的時間，布魯斯直接轉身離開。

最後迪克不得不消失了很長一段時間（布魯斯就這樣給他一個任務，然後把他丟到不知道哪裡的小島），直到杰森懷疑迪克格雷森是不是死在哪邊的時候，迪克才一身狼狽地又出現在他眼前。  
而杰森很難得沒多說什麼就讓迪克進了安全屋，讓迪克在心底偷偷地感謝了一下布魯斯。

Fin.


End file.
